Lisa Mishima
Lisa Mishima attends the high school Nine and Twelve transfer into. She is bullied in her class, and had problems at home as well. By meeting Twelve, her fate changes into something unbelievable. Personality Lisa is a quiet girl who is easily bullied due to her introverted nature. She tends to keep her problems to herself. Despite the horrible things she experiences, however, she still wants to keep on living, which shows she has plenty of courage and perseverance. Plot She first met Twelve (Hisame Toji) and Nine (Kokonoe Arata) while being bullied, and Twelve helped her out of the situation. During a class trip to the Tokyo Metropolitan Government office, she again meets Twelve while he is setting up for the first attack. Twleve gives her an explosive stuffed toy and orders her not to throw it away unless he says so and walks away. While trying to find Twelve again, the bombs inside the building begin detonating (all other civilians had already been evacuated). Lisa was then called by Twelve and Nine, who gives her two options: die, or become an accomplice. Lisa replies that she doesn't want to die, and Twelve saves her from the burning building. Afterward, Twelve appears to keep tabs on Lisa's whereabouts and meets her at a bookstore without Nine's consent (although Nine later reveals he already knew Twelve had gone to see Lisa). Lisa runs away from home and ends up meeting Twelve at a park who tells her to go home, but she refuses, then comments she was stupid for believing her situation would change for the better by getting involved with Nine and Twelve. Lisa leaves and is rescued by Twelve from two security guards. While they are riding Twelve's motorcycle to Nine's location, Lisa asks Twelve if he is going to destroy the world, to which both laugh; Lisa then comments she hadn't laughed like that in "a really long time". At Nine's location, he disapproves of Lisa staying with them, but Lisa collapses due to fever so Nine reluctantly allows her to stay until she gets better. While Nine and Twelve discuss Lisa, Lisa wakes up and accidentally sets off all the cellphones including the one that was to be hooked up to their newest bomb. She faints when she finds out that she could have blown up the whole building. When she wakes up she takes a bath and overhears Nine and Twelve arguing whether Lisa should stay or not. She decides to demonstrate her usefulness to them by trying to cook some food, but her plan ends up backfiring since she burns it. Lisa again offers to help them but, Nine shows her pictures of the aftermath of the subway train bombing and states that this is what they were doing, which shocks her. Nine tells her to not get in their way, that's the best thing she could do. Afterwards she goes to the roof and Twelve joins her. Twelve tells Lisa that he suffers from synesthesia, a condition that allows him to see sounds as different colors; he describes her voice as being a "pale yellow" and mentions that it's rare for him to see a voice that color. Although he was trying to cheer her up, Lisa says it would have been better if she wasn't here. Twelve comforts Lisa, knowing she is troubled about Nine's disapproval of her presence and says she shouldn't worry about it. Lisa momentarily stuns Twelve when she mentions that she's a little jealous of Twelve for knowing Nine so well. Five sends a text containing a riddle to the public: 'GIGFHEEGMHJL FD. Gaius Julius Ceasar gone to Arab. Sphinx.', posing as Sphinx. The answer turns out to be a set of coordinates leading to Haneda Airport's International Terminal. Knowing that they will be caught by Five while trying to enter the terminal, Nine reluctantly decides to bring Lisa along with them, since she isn't known to be associated with him and Twelve. History Her father and mother are divorced, and her mother is very over protective and appears to be mentally unstable. She is scared that Lisa will also one day leave her just like Lisa's father did once. Trivia TBA Quotes *To herself (about Twelve and Nine): "That smile was like the sun on a hot summer day.....with eyes like ice" *To Twelve: "I'm so stupid. At that time, I thought I could escape. I thought I'd be taken somewhere out of this world. I got my hopes up a little. But that's impossible isn't it? I'm not playing by the rules. As if anyone would just take me away when I wanted them to. I'm so stupid." *To Twelve: "Are you going to destroy the whole world?" Category:Characters